Sakura Card Creator
by la catrina MTS
Summary: Una Sakura mayor viaja junto con Tomoyo hacia Hong Kong para estudiar magia con la famosa Wu Sensei. Aunque Shaoran permanece en su cabeza, su paradero es, por el momento, desconocido.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Card Creator

Capítulo 1. El Viaje Comienza!

El zumbido constante del avión me hipnotizaba mientras observaba los kanji en tinta negra, el papel en mi mano, los cálidos rayos del sol entrando por mi ventanilla. Y en realidad no veía nada.

Una fuerza interna se había despertado lentamente dentro de mi pecho y me impedía ignorarla. Sentía a mi alrededor un aura, una presencia incorpórea pero inconfundible que se hacía más fuerte con cada kilómetro que avanzaba hacia Hong Kong.

Mis ojos verdes perdidos en el vacío lo veían claramente. Veía su mirada intensa tras las pupilas cafés, veía su sonrisa tímida y franca, veía su misteriosa seriedad.

Un sentimiento de profunda tristeza y soledad me inundó el pecho de pronto, sentí que me faltaba el aire con aquel inmenso dolor oprimiéndome los pulmones y casi paralizándome el corazón.

"Sakura," La voz me despertó de aquel surrealista trance y repentinamente regresé a la realidad. "Has leído esa carta de Wu Sensei como mil veces… ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?"

Aquel sofocante sentimiento en el que me había sumido desapareció tan pronto como mi mente volvió al presente, a la realidad tangible. La mirada preocupada e inquisitiva de Tomoyo se posaba fijamente en mí y me sentí un poco apenada por mis desvaríos.

"No… Estoy bien. Por favor no te preocupes por mi Tomoyo. En serio, estoy bien. Quizás solo esté un poco nerviosa." Musité rápidamente.

Pero no sólo eran nervios. Había algo en ese avión que me había hecho sentir infinitamente triste, algo que me recordaba a…

"¿Estás pensando en _él_, verdad?" La sonrisilla de Tomoyo anunciaba que más que una pregunta aquello era una afirmación.

¡Y tenía razón! ¡Tenía toda la razón! Algo tenía aquel avión que me hacía recordar a Shaoran con tanta intensidad que si me atrevía a cerrar los ojos, estaba segura que lo vería tan nítidamente como si lo tuviera enfrente.

"¡Tomoyo! ¿Cómo lo supiste?" ¿Cómo era que _siempre_ sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando?

Ella sonrió orgullosa de su perspicacia.

"Pues soy tu mejor amiga, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo?"

En aquél momento un agradable aroma inundó la cabina y la mayoría de los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar sus mesitas plegables, esperando ansiosos que se acercara la aeromoza con alguno de esos humeantes platillos que cargaba en su carrito.

Sentí un movimiento en las piernas y un par de olisqueos me sobresaltaron. ¡¿Mi bolsa había cobrado vida?¡ Me pregunté horrorizada. Sé que fue un pensamiento estúpido pero en mi defensa solo puedo decir que una vez que uno ha presenciado la magia, ya pocas cosas te parecen extrañas. Y yo había presenciado _mucha_ magia a lo largo de mi vida.

Cuando una vocecilla surgió de mi bolsa y creció hasta volverse completamente audible hasta para el resto de los pasajeros del avión, me sentí una idiota.

"¿ES COMIDA LO QUE HUELOOO? ¡Sáquenme de esta maldita bolsa! ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIEROOO!"

"¡Shhhht!" Me apresuré a susurrar. "¡Kero cállate!"

¡¿Por qué siempre estaba perdiendo la noción de la realidad, y perdiéndome en alucinaciones fantásticas?

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que Kero estaba allí adentro? Kero, siendo una especie de león-raton mágico tenía que ocultarse en algún lado. ¡Después de todos los problemas para evitar que la seguridad lo detectara en el aeropuerto de Haneda! ¡Cuando pasó mi bolsa por el lector de rayos X tuve que utilizar la carta mágica Ilusión para confundir al guardia que vigilaba la pantalla! Ya hora Kero lo había arruinado todo con esos gritos…

Voltee sobresaltada a mi alrededor para verificar que nadie hubiera escuchado aquella indiscreción por parte del tonto de Kero y me encontré sorprendida con una sonriente aeromoza que me observaba fijamente.

"Lo siento señorita, ¿ha dicho algo?" Me preguntó.

"N-no…" Tartamudee moviendo las manos frenéticamente. "E-Estoy bien."

Me sorprendió que no me tomara por una estúpida ante semejante reacción. En lugar de eso asintió amablemente y me preguntó si prefería pollo o carne.

"¡LAS DOS! ¡Escoge las dos!" La imprudente y chillona vocecita surgió de mi bolsa, dejándome en total y absoluta evidencia.

Tomoyo y yo nos vimos con los ojos abiertos como platos y la aeromoza me observó con una mirada desquiciada y medio confundida.

"¿Acaba … de hablar… esa … bolsa?" Me preguntó lentamente como si ni ella misma pudiera creerlo.

Me puse colorada de la pena y los nervios. Tartamudee una respuesta negativa, pensando que mataría a Kero en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de sacarlo de su escondite… Pero de pronto algo llamó mi atención...

"Eh?" No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de asombro. Tomoyo y los demás aún no habían sentido nada, pero yo lo sentí de inmediato. Una ráfaga de energía me aturdió los sentidos en un segundo enviando disparos de adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo y de pronto sentí inconfundiblemente una fuerte presencia mágica aproximarse.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera razonar lo que estaba sucediendo un fuerte chasquido me golpeó los oídos y la aeronave se sacudió violentamente. La aeromoza cayó al suelo y estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por el carrito de alimentos. Mis manos se aferraron con fuerza al asiento mientras una descarga eléctrica golpeaba violentamente al avión.

El jalón de la gravedad no tardó en hacerse presente y sentí que mi estómago subía hasta mi garganta con tal rapidez que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de gritar de puro pavor. A mi alrededor los gritos de desesperación de los pasajeros se confundían con los golpes de las maletas y platos cayendo al suelo y con las descargas de violentas turbulencias que nos azotaban en nuestros asientos.

Se iba a caer el avión. Lo sabía con absoluta certeza. Y por un segundo todas las implicaciones de ello pasaron por mi cabeza. Nos estrellaríamos. Moriría. No volvería a ver a papá, ni a Touya, ni a Yukito, ni a… Shaoran. Podía sentir el terror que mi propia muerte me ocasionaba y con ojos llorosos supliqué al cielo que hiciera algo para salvarme.

Y entonces sentí el miedo que me rodeaba. No era la única asustada. A mi alrededor había mujeres, niños, ancianos, familias enteras. Junto a mí estaba Tomoyo. También estaba Kero. Y todos ellos también morirían…

¿Por qué tenían que sufrir tantas personas? ¿Por qué los pilotos no lograban controlar la nave? Alguien tenía que hacer algo. Y ese alguien era yo.

Si no hacía algo en ese instante, toda esa gente inocente moriría.

Me levanté tan rápido como pude de mi asiento y corrí en medio del caos, de las turbulencias, y de la caída. Me pareció que alguien me gritaba algo. Pero ni siquiera pude escucharlo. Sólo lograba pensar que tenía que ser valiente, que debía superar mi miedo y salvar a todas esas personas.

Chocando contra los asientos y las paredes, saltando maletas y vasos y botellas logré llegar al fondo del avión y encerrarme en el baño.

Mi bolso se abrió y Kero, mareado y confundido asomó la cabeza para respirar un poco de aire. En el momento ni si quiera pensé en el pobre. Yo para entonces ya sostenía en mis manos la llave mágica que llevaba siempre en una cadena colgada al cuello.

"¿Qué diablos le sucede a este avión?" Balbuceó Kero arrastrándose con dificultad fuera del bolso.

Una turbulencia nos tumbó a los dos. Yo caí al suelo y Kero salió disparado hacia el interior del lavabo. Y recobrándose del golpe la chillona vocecita gritó sorprendido "!¿Y qué hacemos en un baño?"

Me puse de pie tan rápido como pude y busqué en mi interior la energía para llevar a cabo el conjuro…

"Llave que ocultas el poder de mi Estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepta esta misión contigo…"

Tomé aire y con absoluta concentración grité "¡Libérate!".

Inmediatamente sentí la reacción de la llave, la cual rápidamente creció hasta convertirse en mi báculo, mi compañero, como una extensión mágica de mi propio ser.

Rápidamente conjuré en mi mente la carta que necesitaba.

"Por favor, ayúdame a que el avión aterrice sano y salvo…" Le pedí en un susurro a la carta mágica.

"¡Viento!" La llamé con todas mis fuerzas, conjurándola con mi voz y otorgándole libertad con mi báculo.

Las ráfagas de viento explotaron fuera de la carta y sentí el aire que me golpeaba en la cara y me rodeaba furiosamente. La carta, con su rostro impasible y hermoso se materializó en un instante y formando remolinos de aire por todos lados se escabulló por una rendija al tormentoso exterior.

Sobra decir, que para entonces Tomoyo ya tenía su videocámara preparada y pudo grabar con absoluta precisión el desempeño de Viento. A veces pienso que Tomoyo es un poco rara.

Aunque yo estaba encerrada en la cabina de baño, después pude ver la grabación de Viento rodeando con sus ráfagas mágicas el avión hasta estabilizarlo. En cierta forma, también desde el baño yo podía percibir lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. Después de todo, era mi propia magia la que controlaba a Viento.

En medio de fuertes turbulencias, Viento logró sacar al avión de entre los negros nubarrones de tormenta. Pero yo podía sentir una fuerza mágica que se negaba a liberarnos, que nos jalaba de regreso a la tormenta. Aquella tormenta definitivamente no era algo normal.

Pensé que lo mejor sería aterrizar el avión lo antes posible en el primer lugar disponible, porque se me empezaban a acabar las fuerzas, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para darle a Viento la fuerza suficiente para guiar la inmensa masa del avión a través del aire.

Casi como si lo hubiera conjurado yo misma, apareció entre la densa niebla el Parque Kowloon y supe que allí debíamos aterrizar. Fue un esfuerzo tremendo, bajar el avión con suficiente delicadeza para evitar estrellarnos. Al final el aterrizaje resultó bastante alocado, tocamos el suelo con un horrendo ruido de metal raspándose, y avanzamos en saltos por la tierra hasta detenernos por completo al chocar la punta con un gran árbol.

Cuando escuché los gritos de felicidad de los pasajeros del avión y la estabilidad de encontrarme en tierra firme, me desvanecí exhausta.

"¿Estás bien Sakura?" Escuché la aguda vocecita de Kero y asentí levemente. Sentí la ráfaga de viento entrar en el baño por una rendija, y Viento se introdujo igualmente exhausta en su carta mágica.

Acerqué la carta a mis labios y cerrando los ojos murmuré. "Gracias."

Gracias a Viento estábamos todos vivos.

Pero, ¿qué había sido esa misteriosa tormenta mágica?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Card Creator**

**Episodio 2: Magia de todo el mundo!**

"¿Están seguras que están bien?" Nos preguntó el ajetreado rescatista, chorreando gotitas de lluvia por su frente hasta caer sobre su uniforme. O por lo menos eso creí yo que preguntaba, pues hablaba en chino y yo soy muy mala con cualquier otro idioma que no sea japonés.

Una vez escuché a Shaoran hablar en chino por teléfono, probablemente con su madre o alguna de sus hermanas, y no pude contener la risa. No entendí más que palabras sueltas, pero es que el chino es un idioma que suena tan gracioso con esos sonidos nasales que cuando lo escucho ni siquiera logro concentrarme en lo que están diciendo. Pero a Shaoran no le hizo tanta gracia, supongo que se trataba de algún asunto serio, de esos de los que él nunca hablaba conmigo ni con nadie.

"¡Si!" Escucho la voz de Tomoyo respondiendo a la pregunta y despierto de los recuerdos que por un segundo me han hecho regresar a un pasado más feliz.

"¡Sí!" Mi voz se une a la de Tomoyo y le sonrío al rescatista chino, como para demostrarle sin palabras que todo está en orden.

De pronto el radio que lleva colgado en el cinturón se encendió e indescifrables sonidos distorsionados por la estática surgieron de él. Supongo que son palabras pero no las entiendo.

"¡¿Otro avionazo en nuestra área?" Algo parecido exclama el rescatista sorprendido.

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos sorprendidas. Aquello no puede ser coincidencia. No hemos visto ningún avión caer desde el parque de Kowloon, pero es que la lluvia es tan fuerte y los negros nubarrones tan densos que fácilmente podía haber explotado otro avión a un par de kilómetros sin que nos hubiéramos percatado. Ojalá estén todos bien, pienso acongojada. Si hubiera sabido que había otro avión en problemas habría acudido en su auxilio. Aunque después del enorme esfuerzo de haber salvado mi propio avión en realidad no me sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para conjurar otro esfuerzo semejante.

"Pues si están bien, sugiero que se vayan a casa cuanto antes." El chino parece ajetreado y preocupado. No para de hablar por la radio y cada vez se ve más consternado. A gritos llama a sus compañeros que ayudan a otros pasajeros a salir del avión inmolado en medio del parque. Probablemente el otro avionazo haya sido peor que el nuestro, ellos no llevaban a una joven hechicera japonesa a bordo.

"Y de eso me encargaré yo." El perfecto japonés suena en mi oído tan cerca que me estremezco. De pronto me percato de una ligera y delgada mano que se ha posado sobre mi hombro sin que yo siquiera me haya dado cuenta. La sorpresa hace que un escalofrío me recorra desde mi espalda baja hasta mi cuello.

Doy media vuelta casi a tropezones, huyendo de aquella esquelética mano y me refugio aterrada junto a Tomoyo. El extraño es un anciano de cabellos blancos y rizados, de tez tan pálida que él parece perderse con su pelo blanco. Viste un extraño traje azul claro con numerosos holanes tan blancos y tan rizados como sus cabellos y su bien peinado bigote.

Lleva unas gafas oscuras que resaltan sobre su blanca persona. A mí me parece que es un fantasma y me aterro con sólo pensarlo.

"Bienvenida a Hong Kong, estimada Sakura." Su voz es extrañamente dulce y suave como una brisa cálida. Se lleva uno de sus huesudos dedos al rostro y lentamente baja los lentes oscuros como para vernos mejor. Pero en el momento en que los lentes dejan de cubrir sus ojos descubro que sus ojos son completamente blancos. ¡Está ciego! Pienso sorprendida. Y sin embargo sus ojos nos miran fijamente como si con esas pupilas blanquecinas realmente pudiera vernos.

"Wu Sensei me ha enviado para recogerte después de este desafortunado incidente. Mi nombre es A, a tu servicio."

Ni siquiera he acabado de asimilar sus palabras cuando de pronto A explota en una densa nube blanca que nos rodea como una densa polvareda blanca.

"¿Qué sucede allá afuera?" Escucho la aguda vocecita de Kero emerger de mi bolsa.

Poco a poco el humo se reorganiza como jalado por una mágica fuerza gravitatoria que lo atrae todo hacia una bola gigante de vapor. El vapor se mueve, se amolda y pronto se forman gestos humanos entre la vaporosa nube frente a nosotros. Creo reconocer el rostro de A en esta nueva y nubosa forma y abriendo su inmensa boca esponjosa de par en par aparece un resplandor blanco desde el interior que casi nos ciega por su intensidad.

"Por favor, pasen." Nos invita la gigantesca y vaporosa cara que parece cambiar lentamente como las nubes en el cielo en un día ventoso.

Observo a mi alrededor atónita. ¿Acaso nadie se ha percatado del viejo misterioso que se ha transformado en nube frente a todos? Pero aunque seguimos en el Parque Kowloon, los árboles, los curiosos, los reporteros, los rescatistas, y los felices pasajeros que han sobrevivido al avionazo me parecen grises y lejanos. Una densa bruma mágica nos separa del mundo real y quizás nosotras y el anciano-nube nos hemos vuelto invisibles para ellos.

Observo con desconfianza el brillante interior de A. Kero se ha escabullido fuera de mi bolsa y volando junto a mi hombro analiza la situación con detenimiento.

"¿Creen que debamos confiar en él?" Les pregunto a Kero y a Tomoyo disimuladamente.

"A mí me parece agradable." Responde Tomoyo sonriente. Eso debería ser suficiente para mí, pues sé que Tomoyo generalmente es excelente juzgando el carácter de las personas. Pero francamente A me sigue pareciendo demasiado parecido a un fantasma y el miedo hace que las piernas me tiemblen. Preferiría que Wu Sensei hubiera mandado un taxi común y corriente… si es que en verdad fue Wu Sensei quien mandó a este hombrecillo mágico.

"No lo sé…" Reflexiona Kero, acariciándose la barbilla como normalmente hace cuando se concentra mucho en un problema. "Puede que A sea uno de los cuatro famosos lacayos mágicos de Wu Sensei… pero considerando que acabamos de ser atacados por una misteriosa tormenta mágica también podría tratarse fácilmente de una trampa…"

Tiene toda la razón, pienso yo. Francamente no me gustaría correr ningún riesgo.

"Tengo botana aquí adentro…" La suave voz de A emerge de su brillante boca como una brisa salpicada de dulces aromas.

"¡Entonces correremos el riesgo!" Exclama Kero olfateando el aire embelesado.

¡Maldito Kero! ¡Es tan débil cuando se trata de comida! Pero ya no me queda ninguna opción más que atenerme a la decisión de mis amigos y rezar porque no sea una trampa, o algún terrible fantasma, o un demonio chino, o algo peor.

Con piernas temblorosas me acerco hacia la boca de la nube y lentamente pongo uno de mis pies sobre los vaporosos escalones de entrada. Por un segundo me da la impresión de que me hundiré en la nube, pero mi pie parece chocar contra una suave alfombra de vapor y mi pie no se hunde. Avanzo con cautela hacia el esponjoso interior de la nube, cerrando mis ojos para que la brillante luz no me ciegue por completo. De pronto, la nube nos engulle y las paredes de humo blanco se cierran a nuestras espaldas.

Tardo un rato en que mis ojos se acostumbren a tanta luz y lentamente cuatro sombras aparecen frente a mí. Y descubro asombrada que en cuanto mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz las sombras resultan ser cuatro chicos de mas o menos la misma edad que yo. Todos nos miran con la misma curiosidad con la que yo los veo a ellos. Son dos chicos y dos chicas y son todos muy diferentes entre sí.

La que más me llama la atención por su mirada frívola e inexpresiva es una joven de tez pálida que está sentada en el centro. Lleva su pelo con las puntas teñidas de morado, recogido en dos pequeñas coletas con ligas adornadas con calaveras. Está vestida toda de cuero negro, con una blusa muy escotada, minifalda y botas largas de plataforma. En el cuello lleva una gargantilla con picos metálicos y una cadena plateada con otra calavera colgando de ella. Su largo fleco cae sobre su cara casi ocultando su ojo derecho. Hasta su maquillaje es negro, negro alrededor de los ojos, y negro en los pequeños labios que mantiene cerrados en una mueca de aburrimiento.

Sólo de verla mi corazón palpita con fuerza y siento que me tiemblan las piernas. Pero a su lado está sentada otra chica mucho más afable, que me proporciona cierta tranquilidad. Es morena y bastante más baja de estatura que la primera. Sonríe al verme y dos pequeños hoyuelos se le marcan en las mejillas. Con la mano me saluda sin hablar. Su cabello está recogido en dos delgadas trenzas que caen sobre su playera blanca. "I corazón D F" Leo las letras en su playera sin saber bien qué significan. Junto a sus pantalones de mezclilla, viejos y rotos a la altura de las rodillas, descubro un diminuto perro café claro que me observa atento con sus negros ojos saltones. Es tan pequeño que sonrío enternecida.

Los chicos son también muy diferentes. El que se sienta junto a la chica que me da miedo es negro y parece algo antipático. Está vestido con una playera color beige y me da la impresión que es de una de esas marcas muy caras. También lleva un reloj bastante grande y un anillo de oro en el dedo meñique. Lleva el pelo arreglado en cortas y picudas rastas que parecen tornillos de pelo negro brotando de su cabeza. Alrededor del cuello lleva un collar de colmillos que parece ser su más modesta pertenencia. Me observa con una media sonrisa en el rostro y siento que me mira de arriba abajo, como analizándome con poco disimulo.

Me apeno un poco y desvío mi mirada hacia el otro chico. Es rubio y bastante guapo. Sus ojos azules parecen dulces y me mira con una sonrisa coqueta. Lleva el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y me sonrojo un poco, pero me inspira algo de confianza y me atrevo a escudriñarlo con más detenimiento. Su piel está bastante asoleada, y se puede ver su pecho fuerte y musculoso porque lleva los botones superiores de la camisa abiertos.

De pronto me percato de que llevo ya un rato demasiado largo observando al chico rubio y regreso de golpe a la realidad al escuchar la chillona vocecita de Kero.

"¿Y dónde están los bocadillos?" Pregunta desilusionado al descubrir que en el interior no hay nada comestible.

Observo a los otros, preocupada de que vean a Kero, pero ninguno parece demasiado sorprendido por mi mágico amiguito. ¿Será que ellos también son magos como yo?

De golpe me doy cuenta de lo mal educada que me estoy portando al ni siquiera presentarme ni saludarlos.

" みなさん! どうぞよろしく" Exclamé yo un poco nerviosa. Pero los otros se me quedaron viendo con caras de confusión.

"Ja, wir verstanden nichts…" Respondió la joven de negro con voz antipática.

"¡Hola Chula!" Exclamó alegre la joven morena.

"Qui?" El chico negro me observó como aburrido ante mis palabras incomprensibles.

"Sorry, babe. I only speak English." Sólo al chico rubio logré entenderle un poco.

"¡Parece que todos hablamos un idioma diferente!" Exclamó Tomoyo, divertida ante la situación.

Yo me senté en los asientos esponjosos, un poco apenada por mi infructuoso intento de comunicación.

"¿Cómo se dice pastel en francés?" Preguntó Kero, que al parecer no estaba dispuesto a rendirse ante la promesa de algo de comer.

Tomoyo sonrió y yo me encogí de hombros, observando las paredes nubosas de aquel extraño hombre-avión que nos transportaba a través del cielo. El silencio entre todos era bastante incómodo.

Y con tal de ignorar el incómodo silencio observaba yo con concentración las paredes vaporosas, hasta que de pronto me percaté que podía ver a través de ellas. Volábamos en ese instante sobre un enorme hipódromo cuya pista de carreras rodeaba varias canchas deportivas. Las negras nubes de tormenta se iban disipando poco a poco y de pronto entrábamos a un agujero en la tormenta en el que ni los truenos ni las nubes ni la lluvia caían.

En el centro de aquel misterioso hueco en la tormenta se alzaban como dos agujas, dos altos y delgados rascacielos. Y despedían un aura tan poderosa que inclusive aquella misteriosa tormenta parecía respetarlos. Y justamente allí nos dirigíamos.

Al principio no sabía cuál de los dos rascacielos era nuestro destino. Pero pronto nos acercamos al segundo, cuya planta tenía la forma de dos óvalos intersectándose y cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas completamente de vidrio azul. Se acercaba la noche y ya algunos pisos tenían ya las luces prendidas y al acercarnos más pude ver algunas familias cenando, otras viendo la televisión, y una que otra cara triste observando junto a la ventana el tempestuoso clima.

La nube que nos transportaba se acercó rápidamente al último piso del rascacielos, y volviéndonos a todos tan ligeros como vapor, atravesamos las ventanas y nos encontramos en el interior del lujoso Penthouse del rascacielos. En cuanto estuvimos en el interior, la nube que nos rodeaba se desvaneció en otra vaporosa explosión y se reintegró en el cuerpo del anciano A. Flotando cómodamente sobre el aire como sostenido por un colchón invisible, A anunció nuestra llegada.

"¡Ya estamos aquí!"

Observé mi alrededor boquiabierta. El Penthouse tenía una vista increíble que seguramente mejoraría en cuanto aquel mal tiempo se disipara. Estábamos en el comedor y una mesa ovalada descansaba bajo un lujoso y moderno candelabro de cristal, alabastro y acero. Sobre la mesa, nos esperaba un inmenso banquete de platillos tradicionales chinos: un radiante pato pequinés, fideos asados, sopa Wanton, arroz, verduras cosidas, pollo al curry, y toda clase de manjares chinos.

Apenas y logré agarrar a Kero de las alitas para evitar que se abalanzara a devorar la comida como bestia salvaje.

"Compórtate." Le ordeno entre dientes y mirándolo con ojos amenazadores. Pero el apenas y me pela con los ojos fijos en el banquete y la boca babeando como perro hambriento.

"Y enfrente de mí tengo al futuro de la magia…" La suave voz femenina me sobresaltó y desvié mi atención de Kero y el banquete y el lujoso comedor, para encontrar con los hermosos ojos negros y rasgados que nos miraban con una penetrante intensidad.

"Bienvenidos, jóvenes hechiceros, a la antigua China." Su boca es pequeña y redonda, su nariz delgada y recta. De sus orejas cuelgan dos esferas como aretes, una negra y otra blanca.

"Ustedes cuatro han sido seleccionados de entre millones como los mejores hechiceros jóvenes en el mundo entero. Durante los próximos años recibirán la mejor educación mágica. Como los futuros grandes magos de su época , una gran responsabilidad cae sobre ustedes. Estén conscientes de ella… y enorgullezcan al mundo de ustedes…"

Nos observó con su intensa mirada, como midiendo el impacto de sus palabras sobre nosotros. Era muy bella. Su cabello negro estaba peinado en un círculo perfecto, y su cuerpo delgado estaba vestido con un vestido Qipao de mangas largas y un hermoso bordado de un dragón negro y uno blanco entrelazados como serpientes.

"Yo soy Wu Sensei…" Anunció alzando la voz y posicionando sus manos sobre su torso, la izquierda apuntando hacia su rostro, y la derecha apuntando hacia sus pies.

"… y desde éste momento, los declaro a los cuatro mis aprendices. Ustedes y sus acompañantes ahora están sujetos a mi protección por un contrato mágico irrompible. Desde este momento los libero de cualquier limitación del lenguaje hablado. Desde ahora son reconocidos por esta residencia mágica como residentes. Y desde ahora están obligados a realizar todas las tareas mágicas que les sean asignadas…"

La habitación quedó sumida en un místico silencio que fue roto por la chillona vocecita de Kero. En cuanto lo escuché me puse pálida y sentí que el estómago se me volvía un nudo de nervios.

"¡¿Ya podemos comeeer?" Preguntó a gritos el muy descarado.

Wu Sensei le volteó a ver con una mirada desaprobatoria y yo sólo quería derretirme o desaparecer de la vergüenza. ¡Maldito Kero, siempre me hacía quedar mal!

"Si… pueden comer." Respondió Wu Sensei dando claras muestras de fastidio. "Se que ALGUNOS han viajado por varias horas y deben estar cansados y hambrientos. Yo, desgraciadamente, tengo asuntos que atender y no puedo acompañarlos, pero A les mostrará sus respectivas habitaciones."

Sobra decir que durante toda la cena estuve bastante deprimida. Me moría de la vergüenza y hasta se me cortó el apetito. ¡Le había dado una pésima primera impresión a Wu Sensei! Y el descarado de Kero se comió medio pato pequinés él solo. Yo la pasé muy mal durante la cena. Ni siquiera puse demasiada atención cuando los demás se presentaron.

"¡Ánimo!" Me dijo la chica morena y afable. "¡Ahora que podemos entendernos deberíamos presentarnos!"

Tomoyo saltó de inmediato y sacando un álbum de fotos mías me presentó como Sakura Kinomoto, de 16 años, proveniente de Tomoeda, Japón, y emocionada explicó lo tierna, valiente e increíble que yo era. Me sentí un poco apenada por los comentarios de Tomoyo que eran muy cariñosos pero que rayaban un poco en la obsesión. Preguntaron por mi especialidad mágica y Tomoyo explicó que eran las cartas.

"Pero, ¿y tu quién eres?" Le preguntó la morena cuando ya todos estaban un poco hartos de que Tomoyo hablara de mí.

Tomoyo se presentó discretamente, explicando que era mi mejor amiga y que sus hobbies eran la filmación y el diseño de modas (ambos aplicados en mí, claramente). También presentó brevemente a Kero, pero mi mirada de enfado acortó su presentación.

A continuación se presentó el rubio. Su nombre es Leo, tiene 17 años y nació en algún lugar del este de Canadá pero ha viajado por todo el mundo desde muy pequeño. Su especialidad mágica es el totemismo, pero no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona.

La morena se llama María José pero es muy largo y nos pide que la llamemos Majo. Es la más chica, me parece porque sólo tiene 15 años. Es mexicana y viene del DF, la ciudad capital. Hasta que nos explica eso comprendo el significado de las letras en su playera. Nos explica que su especialidad es el chamanismo, basado en antigua magia azteca. También presentó a su pequeño perro chihuahueño, Tequila.

La joven de negro se presenta un poco a regañadientas. Su voz es grave y meda escalofríos. Se llama Ingrid, tiene 17 años y es alemana. No le gusta hablar mucho. Toda la información se la saca Majo con preguntas, a las cuales responde principalmente con monosílabos. No da ningún otro detalle sobre ella excepto que es una hechicera nigromante. No sé qué sea eso pero me suena aterrador.

Finalmente Armel, de Congo, se presenta a sí mismo. Es muy educado y habla con mucha propiedad. Pero parece un poco desconfiado y habla poco sobre sí mismo. Aunque parece el mayor de todos porque es bastante alto, tiene 16 años igual que yo. No explica mucho sobre su magia, sólo menciona que es un brujo muy reconocido en su país.

Entre presentaciones la cena se me va rápido y pronto todos nos levantamos para ir a nuestras habitaciones. Desde afuera el Penthouse se veía más pequeño, pero al adentrarnos en el pasillo que lleva a las recámaras me doy cuenta de que es bastante largo. Quizá el espacio haya sido distorsionado mágicamente. El viejo A le muestra su habitación a Tomoyo y enfrente está la mía.

En cuanto entro me asombro muchísimo. La habitación me parece enorme, comparada con mi pequeña habitación en Tomoeda. De un lado hay una enorme cama cubierta con suaves y gruesos cobertores que prometen ser más esponjosos que la nube que nos transportó hasta aquí. Del otro lado hay un inmenso y moderno clóset y un amplio escritorio. De ambos lados hay anchas ventanas, cuya vista desde los cristales curvos es increíble.

Mis maletas ya me esperan en mi habitación, probablemente obtenidas mágicamente. Y tras sacar mi pijama y otros artículos personales me dirijo al baño. Tengo uno para mí solita. ¡Y es enorme!

Observo embelesada la enorme tina oval y junto a ella, la enorme ventana que muestra la mística ciudad de Hong Kong envuelta en la niebla. La tormenta parece desvanecerse lentamente y cada vez hay menos rayos en el horizonte. Ya sumergida en el agua burbujeante y tibia, observo asombrada el hermoso paisaje. Miles de lucecitas provenientes de los rascacielos iluminan el firmamento. Aunque ya es tarde, y aún chispea un poco, la ciudad parece llena de vida.

Rodeados de neblina, millones de chinos llevan a cabos sus actividades diarias, como una fuerza humana imparable. Entre los callejones y las amplias avenidas siento un aura mística, antigua y poderosa, que emana de la ciudad, de los edificios y de la gente misma. Es una ciudad mágica, sin lugar a dudas. Pero no es eso lo único que siento.

Sé que en algún lugar de esta inmensa ciudad está Shaoran. Puedo sentir su presencia como una certeza mágica en mi corazón. Como si aún después de tanto tiempo sin vernos aún nos uniera un lazo inquebrantable. En todo Hong Kong veo su rostro, huelo su aroma, siento su aura. No puedo contener las ganas de verlo. Y a la vez me aterra.

¿Qué voy a hacer si te encuentro, Shaoran?

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia hasta ahora y que han dejado comentarios. De verdad les agradezco mucho las palabras de aliento, que de verdad me motivan a continuar. Espero que les guste cómo está quedando la historia. Si quieren ver dibujos de esta historia los invito a visitar mi página de DeviantArt, donde tengo algunos dibujos de Sakura y Shaoran, y una versión en cómic del primer episodio:

.com/gallery/#Sakura-Card-Creator-1


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Card Creator

Episodio 3: Besos y recuerdos... (1ª parte)

"¡No mamá!" Gritó Tomoyo a la bocina de su celular tan fuerte que el pequeño Tequila rompió en furiosos ladridos. El perro era muy nervioso y casi cualquier cosa lo hacía estallar en agudos y nerviosos aullidos.

"¡Acordamos que no habría guardaespaldas mientras estudiara en Hong Kong! _Necesito_ mi independencia…"

Yo apenas acababa de levantarme, pero ya llevaba rato en la cama escuchando la discusión de Tomoyo con su mamá. Era de esperarse. Tomoyo había trabajado arduamente en convencer a su mamá de que la mandara sola, y después del accidente del avión los nervios de mi tía seguramente estarían de punta. Mi papá y mi hermano también estaban preocupados, pero ellos no podían pagarme un guardaespaldas aunque a mi hermano Touya nada le complacería más que tener a algún matón siguiéndome todo el tiempo para mantener a los chicos alejados.

Kero y yo salimos al pasillo, desde donde se escuchaba la discusión que Tomoyo tenía con su mamá en su habitación. Caminé descalza hacia la sala-comedor. Me deprimió un poco notar que el clima seguía tan lluvioso y gris como anoche.

Un montón de ojos nos observaron sombríamente en cuanto entramos. Me apené al ver que Ingrid, Armel y Leo ya estaban bañados y vestidos. Sólo Majo seguía en pijama al igual que yo. Pero no era esa la razón de las miradas sombrías de los cuatro.

La televisión mostraba espeluznantes imágenes de edificios destruidos y grandes explosiones. Todos veían las noticias atentamente. Me acerqué boquiabierta y me senté junto a Majo y Tequila, mientras Kero se recargaba en mi hombro.

"Meteorólogos de todo el mundo están sorprendidos ante la repentina e inexplicable tormenta eléctrica que azotó el área metropolitana de Hong Kong la tarde de ayer. De los once aviones que volaban sobre el área, sólo cuatro pudieron realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia exitoso en lo que muchos pasajeros describen como _un milagro_. Las cifras revelan ya más de 900 muertos y miles de heridos. Los daños materiales se calculan en unos…"

"Por eso soñé…" Murmuró Ingrid y todos volteamos a verla.

"¿Qué?"Preguntó Leo. Pero Ingrid al darse cuenta de que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta desvió su fría mirada y murmuró "Nada".

Yo me estremecí al escuchar tal cantidad de muertos.

"Yo pensaba que yo había sido la única que había tenido un accidente aéreo." Murmuró Majo muy pensativa.

"Estábamos todos tan cansados ayer después de viajes de hasta 20 horas y después del esfuerzo de salvar los aviones, que ni siquiera conversamos lo suficiente para percatarnos de lo que había sucedido." Murmuró Leo.

"¿Qué creen que haya sido?" Preguntó finalmente Armel, que al parecer hablaba poco, pero iba siempre al grano.

"Yo sentí una presencia mágica muy fuerte antes de que mi avión fuera alcanzado por un rayo." Todos asintieron en acuerdo conmigo. Todos habíamos sentido el origen mágico de la mortal tormenta.

"Será el fin del mundo…" Murmuró Ingrid con su voz fría e indiferente. Su voz me daba escalofríos. ¡¿El fin del mundo…? Yo sólo quería correr lejos de ella y esconderme detrás de Tomoyo porque no sabía si lo decía en serio o si lo decía de broma. Y de cualquiera de las dos formas, ya fuera por pesimismo o por cruel indiferencia, el comentario de Ingrid era aterrador.

El azotón de puerta me hizo gritar del susto. Tequila ladró desesperadamente, no sé si por el azotón o si por mi grito, pero de cualquier forma me sentí apenada ante mi falta de autocontrol frente a los demás.

"¡Maldita tormenta!" Gritó Tomoyo caminando furiosamente hacia la sala-comedor. Era raro verla así de enojada, y en cuanto entró en la habitación y se percató de que todos la oíamos, suspiró sorprendida y recobró un poco de compostura.

"Veo que ya todos se han enterado…" Murmuró al ver las noticias en la televisión. "¿Aún no regresa Wu Sensei?"

"No, pero me ha dejado instrucciones de que les sirva el desayuno." El viejo A se había materializado de la nada justo a mi lado, y yo tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar de pavor. Otra vez.

¡Era un fantasma! ¡Tenía que serlo! ¿De qué otra forma iba a poder convertirse en aire o en una nube en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? ¿Por qué otra razón sería tan pálido que a veces yo creía que podía ver a través de su cara como cuando se había transformado en nube?

"¡Excelente, desayunemos!" Exclamó Kero dando un brinco en el aire.

Yo estaba temblando de tener a A tan cerca, y Kero sólo podía pensar en comida.

"Pues a mí las noticias me han quitado el apetito." Dijo Armel poniéndose de pie bruscamente. "Iré a distraerme un rato, Leo ¿quieres venir?"

Leo y Armel se escabulleron juntos y resultó que ninguna de las niñas teníamos mucho apetito tampoco, después de las noticias tan sangrientas y de la cena tan abundante la noche anterior.

"Pues si los niños se están distrayendo ahorita yo opino que nosotras debemos hacer lo mismo." Majo se había puesto de pie con determinación en los ojos.

"Además estaría bien conocernos mejor… ¡Yo digo que hagamos una pijamada!"

"¿Una pijamada… a las once de la mañana?" Preguntó Tomoyo extrañada.

"¡Qué importa! En México apenas está oscureciendo ahorita y yo todavía estoy acostumbrada a ese horario."

"¡Siiiii! ¡Será divertidísimo! ¡Me encantan las pijamadas!" Debo confesar que me dejé llevar un poco por la emoción. Creo que mi exceso de optimismo quizás asustó un poco a Majo, que no me conocía mis exagerados desplantes de felicidad.

"¡Y yo traigo un montón de camisones de diferentes diseños que planeaba que Sakura se probara y ahora tendré a más modelos para que los usen…!" Tomoyo también empezaba a emocionarse con la idea, y juro que podía ver estrellas brillando en sus ojos de pura emoción. A veces ella me asustaba hasta a mí.

"¿Tengo que ir?" Preguntó Ingrid haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

"Te arrastraremos aunque sea necesario." Respondió Majo con determinación.

"Pero ni con magia me harán usar cualquier ridículo camisón."

No hizo falta magia para convencer a Ingrid de que se pusiera el camisón. Tomoyo era más efectiva que cualquier hechizo para convencer a la gente de que hiciera justo lo que ella quería. Y en cuanto acabó de vestirnos nos observó con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras vestíamos sus propios diseños de camisones.

A mí me dio uno rosa con delicados encajes blancos. Para Majo encontró un camisón rojo sin encajes ni listones que debo admitir, quedaba muy bien con su fuerte personalidad. A Ingrid le encontró un camisón de encaje negro y moños rosas que parecía tan gótico como ella. Y Tomoyo se puso un camisón color azul claro con la cintura rodeada de hermosos listones blancos. A Kero le convenció de usar un gorrito de dormir azul con rayas blancas a cambio de una caja de galletas, y hasta Tequila terminó ataviado por Tomoyo.

Nos encerramos en la habitación de Majo, que era bastante parecida a la mía, y nos tiramos todas sobre los suaves cobertores de plumas.

"Contemos historias de fantasmas." Propuso Majo con una sonrisa retadora en la cara.

"¡NO!" Grité yo aterrada. "D-digo… m-mejor no, porque me dan m-miedo."

"Bueno," Aceptó con un poco de desilusión, pero de inmediato su cara se iluminó. "¡Entonces contemos nuestro primer beso!"

¡¿Primer beso? El rostro de Shaoran me vino a la mente, y no pude evitar una ligera sonrisa y un cosquilleo en el estómago. Pero, ¿podía enfrentarme a recuerdos tan venenosamente dulces? Me pregunté con un poco de miedo.

Muchas gracias a todas las que han seguido esta historia, espero que les siga gustando y que lo disfruten mucho. Ya estoy trabajando en la siguiente parte de este episodio y espero que les guste, por fin vemos un poco de Shaoran! :) Saludos y por favor comenten sus impresiones de la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

"¡Yo voy primero!" Exclamó Majo entusiasmada, y debo admitir que sentí un poco de alivio. Ni quería ir la primera, ni estaba segura de querer compartir algo tan privado con gente que no conocía tan bien, ni sabía si lograría conjurar aquellos recuerdos sin salir dañada. Decidí mejor concentrarme en la historia de Majo.

– Era una noche colorida y cálida en Río de Janeiro. Había visto toda clase de conjuros mágicos desde pequeña porque mi abuela era chamán como yo, pero nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan impresionante como el Carnaval. La magia de la vida que uno puede sentir rodeándonos a diario, emanando de cada sonrisa, de cada flor, de cada ave… Allí se sentía multiplicado por mil. Más de un millón de almas saltando y aplaudiendo al unísono, miles y miles de corazones latiendo alegremente… Era como un pulso mágico gigante, impulsado por la unión de la gente.

Yo, tristemente, estaba en Brasil por razones menos festivas. Aunque poca tentación me faltó para olvidarme de todo y unirme a la magia caótica de la locura y el desenfreno, tuve que contentarme con un par de cervezas. Estaba allí para encontrarme con un viejo amigo de mi abuela, un brujo colombiano cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía. Tenía que recoger en persona un libro mágico de santería, ya saben el tipo de material que podría ser tan peligroso que sólo un tonto se arriesgaría a mandarlo por paquetería.

Pero de pronto, algo llamó mi atención entre la multitud. Sobre la cima de un carro alegórico de mil colores, una avecilla diminuta danzaba dando pequeños saltitos, convirtiéndose a ratos en ardilla, para caer convertida en ratón y finalmente volverse a convertir en un gracioso canario amarillo. Nadie más pareció notar aquel grandioso detalle. ¡Era un nahual!

"¿Qué es un nahual?" Pregunté yo interrumpiendo la historia.

– Un nahual es un espíritu mágico, cuyo cuerpo es tan etéreo que puede darte la ilusión de transformarse en cualquier animal frente a tus ojos. Yo había escuchado sobre ellos, había leído sobre ellos, pero nunca en mi vida había siquiera soñado que vería uno. Pensaba que se habían extinguido hace mucho. ¡Es cómo si un buen día te encontraras un dragón caminando por la calle!

Cuando las serpentinas del carro se lanzaron al aire y cayeron en una nube de papeles de colores, el nahual se transformó en un diminuto colibrí y salió volando lejos del desfile. Yo corrí como demente tras él, procurando no perderlo de vista. Tanta gente me estorbaba y en mi desesperación ni siquiera podía usar magia frente a tantas personas. Frente a mis ojos de pronto el colibrí se volvía un águila dorada y tras una picada emergía convertido en un murciélago para dar una pirueta en el aire y volverse una paloma gris.

¡Jugaba conmigo! A ratos dejaba de verlo, y luego reaparecía zumbándome juguetonamente en forma de abeja, y luego se posaba en los muros como mosca y al trepar hasta arriba huía en forma de gato.

Poco a poco nos alejamos del sambódromo donde se celebraba el Carnaval, y nos fuimos perdiendo en negras callejuelas de Río de Janeiro hasta que ya no tuve miedo de usar mi magia. Conjuré al Tezcatlipoca, dios del cambio, y logré acorralarlo en un callejón. Y justo cuando creí que había triunfado, finalmente detuvo sus alocados saltos, y también sus desenfrenadas transformaciones. Lentamente, como un viento suave y ligero se transformó en un ser humano.

¡Y era el ser humano más hermoso que yo jamás hubiera visto! Me acerqué a él embelesada, presa de su hechizo, observando su rostro moreno que brillaba como cobre y que a la vez era tan transparente como el agua más pura. Sus ojos eran negros a ratos y color miel de repente, sus cabellos a veces largos y a veces cortos, a veces plumas o a veces pelaje.

Tezcatlipoca desapreció lentamente y yo me sumergí en el hechizo de aquel hermosísimo ser. No noté el momento en el que el nahual me acorraló contra la pared a mí, ni cómo logró acercarse tanto. Ni siquiera sé si se acercó o si fue todo una ilusión.

Sólo sé que sentí el calor de su espíritu en mis labios, un hormigueo en el estómago, una sensación de ingravidez en los pies y que todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas y saltos y piruetas. Fue un beso mágico que duró toda la noche, y que sólo acabó cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente con los lengüetazos de Tequila regresándome a la realidad.

Estaba dormida a más de 35 metros de altura en uno de los hombros de la estatua de Cristo Redentor. A mi alrededor se extendía la impresionante vista de todo Río de Janeiro rodeado de un mar azul intenso. Junto a mí encontré el libro de santería que había venido a buscar envuelto en un hermoso tejido. Una nota explicaba que el tejido era una ruana mágica, una especie de chal, y que al usarla me protegería de cualquier cosa. Nunca supe quién era el nahual, aunque cuando se lo conté a mi abuela, sonrió silenciosamente, como si ya se hubiera esperado que algo así me sucediera. Y se negó a contarme la identidad de su misterioso amigo.

"¡Qué historia tan mágica!" Exclamó Tomoyo que había seguido cada palabra de Majo con avidez.

Hasta Ingrid observaba a Majo boquiabierta, y le tomó un buen rato recobrar su habitual indiferencia. Yo, por supuesto, estaba encantada con su historia y sentía ganas de brincar y dar piruetas como el nahual.

"¡No sabía que existieran esas criaturas tan hermosas!" Exclamé fascinada.

"¿Y tú Tomoyo? ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?"

Tomoyo bajó la mirada y se apenó un poco.

"Es que en realidad, yo nunca he besado a ningún niño…" Murmuró cabizbaja.

"Ah, ya veo…" Susurró Majo.

"¡Bueno!" Exclamó Majo. "Entonces es tu turno, Ingrid. Y queremos _todos los detalles_, ¿eh?"

Ingrid nos observó a todas con una incomodidad bastante obvia y se tardó un rato en empezar.

"Bueno, pero les advierto que mi historia no se parece en absoluto a la de Majo."

Su voz se volvió grave y sombría, y a mí me dieron escalofríos.

– Era una noche helada y lluviosa. Berlin estaba cubierto de una niebla densa de ésas que hacen que cada árbol, cada farol y cada auto parezcan fantasmas. Como hacía frío, Erik me había prestado su chamarra. Las calles estaban vacías porque ya era de madrugada. Mientras todo mundo dormía, Erik y yo vagábamos por la calle de Oranienburger, cerca de donde él vivía.

Erik era mi amigo desde que éramos pequeños. Aunque somos muy diferentes, supongo que cuando conoces alguien por toda tu vida es inevitable establecer una estrecha relación con esa persona. Llevaba semanas con la idea de meterse a esta vieja casa abandonada que supuestamente estaba embrujada. Le habían contado toda clase de historias sobre los fantasmas de una familia de judíos que habían sido brutalmente asesinados en su propia casa por los nazis, y cuyas almas se habían quedado a morar la casa por siempre.

A decir verdad, yo sabía que era perfectamente posible que algo así hubiera sucedido, y no me parecía un asunto con el que jugar. Pero Erik es muy terco y yo decidí que si iba a meterse en la casa, por lo menos le ayudaría llevar a una nigromante consigo.

"¿N-nigromante? ¿Q-qué es eso?" Pregunté temblando, empezando a sospechar que aquella historia sería demasiado aterradora para mí.

– La necromancia es la magia cuya base fundamental es la muerte. Un nigromante por lo tanto es un brujo cuyo poder es extraído del mundo de los espíritus, y que es capaz de comunicarse con los muertos… Los nigromantes como yo vivimos entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos, sin pertenecer por completo a uno u otro mundo. Y si esa casa verdaderamente estaba embrujada, entonces era mi trabajo procurar que las almas de esa familia lograran regresar al inframundo.

Despegamos las tablas de madera que bloqueaban el acceso y nos colamos por una ventana. En el segundo en el que mi pie tocó el piso interior de la casa, una ráfaga de adrenalina me invadió el cuerpo dejándome atontada por un momento. Aquella casa despedía una energía espiritual increíble. Sentí que las piernas me temblaban y me recargue en lo primero que encontré. Resultó ser el brazo de Erik, y éste me sostuvo mientras yo recobraba mis fuerzas. Su corazón latía fuertemente y yo adiviné que estaba asustado. Tenía razón para estarlo.

Prendió la linterna y poco a poco fue iluminando el piso, las paredes y el techo. Yo me sobrecogí en cuanto vi las enormes manchas carmesí en el piso. Y en las paredes. Y hasta en el techo. Charcos. Salpicaduras. Gotas. Voltee a ver a Erik, perturbada por los ríos de sangre a mi alrededor. Pero él parecía de lo más normal. Su cara, aunque temerosa no daba muestra alguna de haber visto la sangre. Por lo tanto la sangre no estaba allí. Una de las cosas más difíciles de la necromancia es saber distinguir cuando algo que ves es parte del mundo de los vivos o parte del mundo de los muertos.

Avanzamos por la sala en busca de las escaleras, mientras nuestros corazones palpitaban a la carrera, y conteníamos la respiración con temor de hacer el menor ruido. Yo había visto lo suficiente para estar asustada, Erik aún no. Al doblar en una esquina la visión de la cara plana y fantasmal frente a mi me tomó por sorpresa y lancé un suspiro, agarrando instintivamente la mano de Erik. Era la cara de un niño y me veía fijamente, como si estuviera aterrado de mí.

Hay fantasmas comunicativos, que les gusta mostrarte lo que les sucedió una y otra vez. Otros son agresivos, y buscan vengarse del mundo para satisfacer su sed de venganza. Algunos espíritus son tristes y prefieren lamentarse y deprimirte para hundirte junto con ellos. Hay fantasmas juguetones, o fantasmas malvados, o fantasmas bondadosos que ayudan a las personas vivas. Pero esa noche… Esa noche no sé a qué me enfrenté.

Conforme avanzamos las visiones se iban volviendo más claras y frecuentes. Podía ver niños pequeños llorando, y la sombra de un oficial nazi golpeando a una anciana en el suelo. Las sombras nazis me rodeaban a ratos y luego desaparecían. A ratos sólo veía el mundo de los vivos, una casa abandonada, oscura y sucia, pero podía escuchar balazos, gritos y llantos. No parecía un reto tan difícil, solo eran las almas de una pobre familia judía masacrada. Si bien su poder mágico era inmenso, no eran fantasmas agresivos.

O eso creí yo, hasta que de pronto un chasquido que yo supuse que era parte de mi visión hizo saltar a Erik. Y cuando un fantasma es capaz de manifestarse físicamente, y frente a un ser humano común, estamos hablando de otro nivel de magia. Erik se asustó tanto que me abrazó instintivamente. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensar. La linterna parpadeó hasta apagarse y Erik soltó un grito y se alejó corriendo.

Mi primer instinto fue protegerlo. Lo llamé para que regresara, pero sólo escuché sus pasos apresurados mientras corría escaleras abajo chocando contra todo. Pensé que tan sólo se rompería un tobillo, cuando de pronto escuché unos gritos aterradores. Gritaba, gemía, casi lloraba. Corrí en su auxilio gritando su nombre desesperada, lista para hechizar al fantasma que le hacía daño y detenerlo.

Pero en cuanto bajé las escaleras un par de brazos me sorprendieron por la espalda tomando mi cintura con fuerza y atrayéndome hacia un cuerpo. En la oscuridad al principio me asusté, grité y pataleé, tratando de zafarme, hasta que escuché la suave risa en mi oído.

"¡¿Erik?" Pregunté furiosa. Se rió y me abrazó con fuerza. ¡Casi me mata del susto! Supe entonces que había planeado esto sólo para asustarme y bajarme la guardia. Y lo había logrado. Sus labios tocaron mi mejilla en un suave beso que me pedía perdón por haberme asustado. Me abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera perderme repentinamente, y se acercó lentamente a mis labios hasta que sentí la brisa suave de su aliento sobre mi piel. Su beso fue cálido y radiante, algo que jamás creí que él pudiera lograr. Me abandoné por completo a esa caricia de nuestros labios, cuando la voz a mis espaldas me heló la sangre.

"¿Ingrid, eres tú?" Preguntó la temblorosa voz de Erik a mis espaldas. ¿Pero si Erik estaba atrás de mí, entonces quién me sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura y me besaba? Entonces mis instintos de nigromante, que había abandonado por un momento regresaron a mí y sentí la presencia espiritual más fuerte que jamás haya sentido en mi vida. Era tan fuerte que era capaz de materializarse frente a mí como si fuera cualquier ser humano. Traté de alejarme, pero su magia me mantenía prisionera de sus brazos. Conjuré en mi interior la mayor fuerza que puse y me separé de un empujón, aterrada. Tomé a Erik de la mano y corrimos tan lejos de allí como pudimos.

Días más tarde me armé de valor y regresé a la casa, pero la presencia que me había besado se había marchado. Sólo quedaban las almas de la triste familia de judíos, y yo les ayudé a cruzar al mundo de los muertos. Ninguno de ellos supo decirme de dónde había venido aquel fantasma tan poderoso. Todos estaban demasiado traumatizados para ver fuera de su escalofriante realidad.

Cuando Ingrid acabó de contar su relato, yo me escondía detrás de Tomoyo temblando, y Majo abrazaba un cojín con tanta fuerza que creí que lo destruiría. ¡Esa anécdota había sido peor que un relato de terror!

"Es una historia muy misteriosa." Murmuró Tomoyo pensativa, y era la única que no moría de pavor.

"¡Es la historia más terrorífica que jamás haya escuchado!" Lloriqueé yo. "¡Ahora jamás podré dormir!"

Ingrid me dedicó una mirada dura y fría como el hierro y yo sentí ganas de esconderme de ella. ¿Qué clase de persona es besada por primera vez por un horrible fantasma? Ingrid simple y sencillamente me aterraba.

"Pues no te acobardes Sakura, porque te toca contar tu historia." Murmuró Majo que rápidamente se repuso al susto.

Y en cuanto escuché aquello me puse terriblemente nerviosa.

"Je, je… ¿Y-yo? ¿C-contar una historia? Pero yo soy muy mala en esas cosas…"

"No importa, Sakura-chan, yo sé que puedes hacerlo…" Murmuró Tomoyo sonriéndome con confianza.

"De acuerdo." Murmuré con determinación y dispuesta a darles una historia igual de emocionante que la del nahual de Majo y definitivamente no tan aterradora como la de Ingrid.

– A decir verdad tenía un poco de nervios de compartir esto con ustedes, pues he pasado ya demasiado tiempo sin hablar de él, de lo que vivimos juntos, y me da un poco de miedo recordar. Pero ustedes se han abierto conmigo ¡y yo también quiero hacer lo mismo! Así que ahí les va.

Sucedió un sábado. Ese sábado fue el peor día de mi vida. Pero también el mejor. Cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa yo grité como desquiciada. Había llegado por mí y yo no estaba lista. Era un día importante y yo quería verme hermosa. Así que me había pasado toda la tarde probándome cosas sin que nada me convenciera.

"¡Monstruo!" La voz de mi hermano sonó desde las escaleras. "¡Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte!"

"¡Aún no estoy lista!" Lloriqueé yo asomándome en ropa interior desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

"Eso pensé. Por eso te traje este vestido." En cuanto vi a Tomoyo subir por la escalera con un hermoso vestido rojo, me abalancé hacia ella y la abracé llorosa.

"¡Eres mi salvación Tomoyo! ¡Siempre lo arreglas todo! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?"

Tomoyo sonrió y tomándome de la mano me arrastró hasta mi habitación. Soltó un suspiro al ver el desorden de ropa tirada en mi cuarto, y sonriendo convaleciente me pasó el vestido.

"Cuando acabe contigo te verás irresistible." Me dijo emocionada. "A ver si finalmente Shaoran se anima a darte un beso."

Yo me paré en seco con el hermoso vestido en la mano y volteé a verla sorprendida. ¡¿Qué?

"Ni me pongas esa cara. Ya van a cumplir un año de salir juntos. Yo sé que los dos son muy tímidos pero creo que ya es hora. El pobre se muere de ganas. ¡Deberías de ver la cara que pone cada vez que te le acercas demasiado!"

"¡Tomoyo…!" Ni me dio oportunidad de protestar porque me arrebató el vestido de los brazos y me lo metió por la cabeza argumentando que Shaoran llegaría en cualquier momento. Y mientras Tomoyo me abrochaba el vestido, Kero se asomó fuera de su cajón.

"¡Sakura!" Gritó sorprendido al verme con ese vestido. "¡Ese vestido te queda precioso!"

"Gracias Kero." Sonreí complacida.

"Ese mocoso no te merece. Debería acompañarlos para asegurarme de que no lo beses."

"¡Kero, te prohíbo que nos acompañes! ¡¿Además quién dice que le voy a dar un beso a Shaoran?"

"¡¿UN BESO A QUIÉN?" Rugió la voz de mi hermano desde el pasillo.

"¡Estate quieta o si no vas a quedar como payaso!" Reclamó Tomoyo que me había enchinado las pestañas y ahora me ponía color en los labios.

En ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre y yo adiviné que debía ser Shaoran. Temí que Touya abriera después de escuchar lo del beso.

"¡¿Y AHORA QUIÉN?" Rugió Touya furioso y yo salí disparada por las escaleras para llegar antes que él a la puerta. Tomoyo protestó mis bruscos movimientos pero yo sólo podía pensar que no iba a dejar que Touya arruinara nuestro aniversario.

"¡Yo abro!" Grité ganándole a mi hermano en las escaleras y abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

Y ahí estaba él, vestido de camisa y jeans, sosteniendo una rosa roja y luciendo simplemente guapísimo.

"Sakura." Murmuró él observando mi vestido con las mejillas encendidas. Y de pronto reparó en mi rostro y sonrió tímidamente. Se acercó a mí y yo me puse nerviosa recordando lo que Tomoyo había dicho. ¿De verdad Shaoran se moría por darme un beso? Alzó su mano y tiernamente me acarició la mejilla con el dedo.

"Tienes labial aquí." Me dijo sonriendo con ternura. Yo estaba tan embobada por su cercanía que mi cerebro tardó varios segundos en procesar lo que me acababa de decir.

"¡¿Qué?" Grité poniéndome colorada y en ese momento Tomoyo bajó corriendo las escaleras con un pañuelo en la mano.

"¡Te dije que no te movieras!" Me reclamó mientras me tallaba la mejilla con el pañuelo. Yo estaba tan apenada que ni siquiera podía hablar. Y para colmo de males en ese momento bajó Touya y al verme vestida de rojo se puso morado de rabia.

"¿Y a dónde crees que vas vestida así?" Me reclamó furioso.

"¡Qué te importa!" Grité yo furiosa mientras Touya y Shaoran se fulminaban con la mirada.

"¿A dónde vas a llevar a mi hermana, mocoso?" Preguntó Touya entre dientes.

"Es nuestro aniversario y la voy a llevar al cine." Respondió Shaoran retador.

"¡Ah mira la hora! ¡Se nos hace tarde para la película!" Grité yo buscando cualquier escusa para irme lo más pronto posible. Tomoyo me dio mi bolso y yo tomé a Shaoran de la mano y lo arrastré hacia la calle. Tomoyo nos despidió sonriente y Touya ladró amenazas hasta que dimos la vuelta a la calle y los perdimos de vista.

Yo suspiré con alivio y me recargué en la barda de la casa de la esquina.

"Te ves hermosa." Murmuró Shaoran mirándome embobado. Y entonces me ofreció la rosa roja que había traído para mí.

"Gracias." Respondí ruborizándome y él también se apenó un poco porque desvió la mirada al suelo.

"Vamos." Dijo ofreciéndome su mano una vez más.

"Espera, aún falta algo." Respondí yo y abrí mi bolsa. Dentro, justo como me lo esperaba, se escondía Kero bajo mis cartas mágicas.

"Kero, ve a casa." Le ordené yo con ojos asesinos.

"¡Pero yo quiero palomitas del cine!" Protestó él.

"¡Ahora!" Exclamé yo furiosa y el pobre voló derrotado de regreso a casa.

¡Finalmente solos! Tomé la mano de Shaoran y juntos caminamos felizmente hasta el cine. Él parecía muy nervioso porque cuando compró los boletos el dinero se le cayó dos veces. Y luego al entrar al cine ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme. Yo estaba muy emocionada porque todos en la escuela decían que esa película era súper romántica.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos mientras yo hablaba sin parar sobre cuántas ganas tenia de ver esa película. Pero cuando se apagaron las luces, Shaoran me tomó de la mano y a mí se me olvidó por completo la famosa película. Sentía como su pulgar me acariciaba la palma de la mano suavemente. Con su mano libre me acariciaba el brazo y me hacia cosquillas en la piel.

Yo solo podía pensar en lo que había dicho Tomoyo. Era cierto. Ya llevábamos un año saliendo y la verdad es que aún no se me había ocurrido siquiera darnos un beso. Volteé a verlo en medio de la oscuridad, pensando llena de curiosidad en como seria besar esos labios cuyo perfil se iluminaba con la luz de la pantalla.

Shaoran debió sentir mi mirada sobre él porque de pronto volteó a verme con sus ojos color miel. Yo me apené y desvié la mirada rápidamente. ¿Qué pensaría de mí si me le quedaba viendo como una rara? Pero entonces sentí la mirada de Shaoran sobre mí y me percaté de que ahora era él quien me observaba. Y como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos, me rodeó con su brazo y me atrajo hacia sí. Yo me acurruqué en su pecho y podía escuchar su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

Su mano me acariciaba el cuello suavemente y cada roce me llevaba a pensar en cómo sabrían esos labios. La curiosidad me ganaba poco a poco hasta que decidí que no podía esperar más. Levanté el rostro para ver a Shaoran frente a frente. Él se sorprendió mucho cuando hice eso y se sorprendió más cuando me acerqué a su rostro. Yo no quería precipitarme. Sólo quería darle a entender que si quería darme un beso estaba bien, porque yo también quería. Así que acerqué mis labios a su mejilla y le di un beso. Luego acerqué mis labios un poco más hacia su boca y lentamente me acerqué a ellos.

Mi mano en podía sentir su corazón saltando en su pecho como si quisiera escapar de él. Entonces me detuve muy cerca de su rostro, con la vista fija en sus labios que nunca había visto tan de cerca. Finalmente Shaoran reunió valor y alzó mi barbilla para besarme en los labios.

De pronto vi luces, y tristemente no eran por un beso. Los dos nos separamos lentamente y ambos estábamos colorados por lo bochornoso del momento. En la pantalla parecía que la cinta se había trabado y la luz del proyector había hecho un gran agujero en uno de los cuadros de la película. La gente empezaba a protestar, y pronto las luces del cine se prendieron. Un encargado entró en la sala y anunció que la función se cancelaba por problemas técnicos y que nos reembolsarían nuestro dinero.

Adiós beso. Salimos del cine y yo me sentía bastante decepcionada. Pero aún era temprano y el cielo estaba pintado de todos los colores en un esplendoroso atardecer. Pensé que quizás no todo estaba perdido. ¡Pero qué equivocada estaba!

Shaoran me tomó de la mano y me atrajo hacia sí. Supe que iba a acabar lo que había empezado en el cine. Cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por la suave caricia de sus dedos y esperé a que me besara.

Pero el jalón en mi brazo me hizo despertar de aquel romántico trance y mi bolsa resbaló de mis dedos. Abrí los ojos sorprendida para descubrir que un hombre flaco con gafas oscuras me había robado la bolsa y corría a toda velocidad lejos de mí.

Me tomó varios segundos antes de percatarme de la tragedia. ¡Las cartas! ¡Se las había robado! Shaoran pareció pensar lo mismo que yo porque en seguida se lanzó a perseguir al ladrón. Yo corrí detrás de ellos pensando en lo estúpida que había sido. ¿Qué haría yo sin mis cartas?

Corrimos y corrimos hasta que nuestras piernas nos dolieron. Cruzamos parques y callejuelas, pero aquel maldito flaco corría bastante rápido. Finalmente, quizás cansado de correr, el ladrón se metió en un callejón y volteó para enfrentar a Shaoran. Estaba acorralado entre Shaoran y una reja metálica.

"¡Regrésame esa bolsa!" Exigió Shaoran respirando fuertemente.

"Mocoso estúpido…" Murmuró el ladrón y se abalanzó contra Shaoran para propiciarle un puñetazo. No contaba con que Shaoran estaba entrenado en artes marciales y rápidamente desvió el puñetazo y le propició una patada en la cara al ladrón. Éste se balanceó sobre su propio peso y volteó a ver a Shaoran furioso y con la nariz sangrante.

"¡Shaoran cuidado!" Grité yo demasiado tarde.

Otro hombre había salido de entre las sombras del callejón y había atacado a Shaoran por la espalda. El cómplice sostuvo a Shaoran mientras el ladrón le propiciaba una paliza. Yo intenté detenerlo pero me apartaron de un empujón sin ninguna dificultad. Mi rosa cayó al suelo y el ladrón la pisoteó entre risotadas. Y cuando dejaron a Shaoran retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, voltearon a verme. Me acorralaron contra la pared y yo supe que ahí acababa todo.

"¡Ey!" Una voz masculina sonó desde la calle y yo reconocí la voz de Yukito. Me salvó la vida. En cuanto los ladrones lo vieron, salieron disparados hacia el callejón y saltando la reja huyeron como cobardes. Yo observé con dolor mis cartas alejarse con cada paso de aquellos rufianes y me arrodillé con el corazón en la garganta para ayudar a Shaoran.

Yukito llamó a mi hermano y los dos nos llevaron a casa. Gracias a Dios a Shaoran no le pasó nada grave. Tenía un golpe en la mejilla y varios moretones en el estómago pero estaba entero. Mientras Touya le limpiaba la herida en la mejilla nos regañaba furioso por haber enfrentado a un criminal. "Hubieran dejado que se robara la bolsa…" Murmuró furioso.

Pero él no entendía la importancia de esa bolsa para mí. Cuando acabó de curar a Shaoran, se fue a la cocina a preparar té con Yukito, mientras que Shaoran y yo nos quedamos en mi cuarto.

"¡Si hubiera estado allí, les hubiera partido la cara a esos cobardes!" Gritó Kero furioso.

Yo bajé la mirada y no logré contener las lágrimas. ¡Habían perdido mis cartas! ¡Esas cartas eran mis compañeras, mis amigas, una extensión de mí misma! Sentí la mano de Shaoran sobre mi hombro y volteé a verlo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Él estaba muy serio, y tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, como si quisiera ocultar su propia tristeza.

"Por favor no llores. Yo te ayudaré a recuperarlas."

"¿Cómo?" Pregunté desesperada. "¡Podrían estar en cualquier lado!"

Shaoran alzó lentamente la vista y me observó con una sonrisa a medias.

"¿Olvidas que mi tablero mágico sirve precisamente para encontrar las cartas?"

Yo sonreí aliviada. ¡Aún había esperanza! Y me abalancé para abrazarlo con fuerza. Debí atinarle a alguno de sus moretones porque gimió levemente cuando me arrojé sobre él torpemente. Pero él también me abrazó con fuerza y no se apartó de mí.

Escapamos antes de que Touya regresara de la cocina, porque jamás me permitiría salir a esas horas de la noche a buscar una bolsa que me habían robado. Kero se transformó en un poderoso león alado, y nos llevó en su lomo hasta casa de Shaoran. Ahí Shaoran recogió su espada y el tablero mágico y salimos en busca de las cartas.

Los dos montamos sobre Kero y nos alzamos en el cielo nocturno. Sentado atrás de mí Shaoran me rodeó con los brazos y me pidió que yo también pusiera mis manos sobre su tablero mágico.

"Nuestra magia combinada encontrará las cartas mucho más rápido." Me susurró al oído.

Yo asentí con determinación y cerré los ojos para concentrarme. De pronto un poderoso haz luminoso salió disparado a través de la oscuridad de la noche.

"¡Vamos!" Exclamé yo y Kero se abalanzó hacia el final de aquel haz luminoso, en busca de mis preciadas cartas.

Cuando llegamos al final del haz nos encontramos con un oscuro y tenebroso bar que parecía un lugar de reunión para mafiosos y criminales.

"Tengan cuidado." Nos advirtió Kero antes de cambiar a su forma más pequeña y discreta.

Shaoran y yo nos adentramos en el bar y Kero nos siguió a hurtadillas. El lugar estaba vacío. Sólo una mesa estaba ocupada y seis sujetos estaban sentados alrededor de ella. Y entre los corpulentos hombres reconocí al flaco que me había robado y al cómplice. Debían ser una banda. Y en el centro de la mesa, junto con un montón de carteras, joyas y bolsas, descubrí mis preciadas cartas mágicas.

Hasta que estuvimos bastante cerca, los criminales se percataron de nuestra presencia.

"¡Es el maldito mocoso otra vez! ¿Cómo diablos nos encontró el imbécil?" Exclamó el cómplice.

El ladrón flaco se puso de pie furioso y sacó de su bolsillo una navaja.

"Pues yo le daré una lección y luego me divertiré con la chiquilla…" Murmuró acercándose a Shaoran. Pero en ese preciso instante Shaoran desenfundó su espada y con un movimiento rápido la apuntó directo al cuello del ladrón. El otro se quedó paralizado. Toda la banda se puso de pie, aventando las sillas, pero a Shaoran no le importó.

"Muévete un centímetro y te corto el cuello." Le advirtió al flaco entre dientes. Jamás creí ver a Shaoran tan enojado. Y debo admitir que sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago porque sabía que era por mí. Pero los otros cinco nos rodearon y yo me empecé a poner nerviosa. Shaoran los veía de reojo sin mover la espada ni un ápice. Yo me sentía aterrada. Podían estar armados. Y nos superaban en número por mucho.

De pronto uno de los criminales llevó su mano al bolsillo y rápidamente sacó una pistola. Shaoran reaccionó rápidamente y dando un calculado espadazo le produjo un corte en la mano lo suficientemente hondo como para que no tuviera fuerza para sostener la pistola. En ese momento todos reaccionaron, sacando navajas y pistolas. Y yo sentí que uno de ellos me jalaba del hombro. En ese instante Kero se transformó y todos se quedaron pasmados ante el furioso rugido del enorme león alado que había aparecido frente a ellos.

Yo aproveché la distracción y me escabullí corriendo hacia la mesa mientras Kero y Shaoran luchaban contra los criminales. En cuanto mis dedos tocaron las cartas sentí un alivio inmenso. ¡Las había recuperado! En cuestión de segundos saqué mi llave mágica y grité "¡Libérate!"

Después de sentirme tan asustada e indefensa, de pronto me percaté de que tenía el poder de darle a esos criminales su merecido. Y sentí una satisfacción inmensa al hacerlo. Los pobres probablemente ni siquiera supieron qué sucedió. Nadie les creería nunca que una hechicera niña, un león alado y un niño con una espada los habían atacado. Los dejamos atados afuera del bar y llamamos a la policía para que se los llevaran. Y por supuesto nos escapamos antes de que la policía llegara.

"¡Estoy muerto!" Exclamó Kero cayendo dormido sobre mis hombros. ¡Y con razón! Había hecho un gran esfuerzo de noche y él necesitaba del sol para recargar sus fuerzas. Yo conjuré la carta Vuelo y Shaoran y yo nos subimos al báculo para regresar a casa.

Volábamos por el cielo cuando los primeros rayos del amanecer empezaban a surcar el cielo. Viendo el hermoso espectáculo, decidí pararme sobre la torre para poder observarlo.

Shaoran y yo nos sentamos juntos, muy juntos, a observar el amanecer. En ese momento era la niña más feliz del mundo. Me había dado cuenta de cuán lejos Shaoran estaba dispuesto a llegar por mí y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Volteé a ver su rostro y sus ojos color miel me miraron.

"Gracias, Shaoran." Le dije yo sonriendo.

"Con tal de no verte llorar creo que haría mil locuras más, es que te quiero demasiado." Y en cuanto se percató de lo que había dicho, se le encendieron las mejillas y me miró con un miedo tierno.

Yo estaba por las nubes. Y lentamente la expresión de Shaoran cambió. Una de sus temblorosas manos me rodeó por la cintura y me acercó hacia él mientras con la otra me acariciaba suavemente el rostro. Yo colgué mis manos de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí.

No quería dejarlo ir. No quería que se alejara jamás de mí. Sólo quería ver sus ojos encendidos por la luz del amanecer por siempre. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los rocé tiernamente. Shaoran no pudo resistir esa caricia y entonces sus labios se abalanzaron sobre los míos. Me besó con suavidad y ternura como si yo fuera tan frágil que él temiera poder hacerme daño si no era suficientemente cuidadoso. Y ese cálido beso entre las nubes naranjas de un esplendoroso atardecer fue el primero de muchos…

Acabé le historia con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo podré jamás soportar estos recuerdos? ¿Cómo es que las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado tanto? Tomoyo, Majo e Ingrid me observaban atónitas, pero yo no pude seguir hablando. Tenía el corazón en la garganta y estaba al rojo vivo y ardía como una herida abierta. Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación sin decir palabra.

"¿Qué le sucede?" Preguntó Majo preocupada.

"Es que ella y Shaoran ya no están juntos." Respondió Tomoyo muy seria. "Llevan ya casi dos años sin verse ni hablarse."

Y las palabras se clavaron en mi pecho dificultándome la respiración. ¡Hacía tanto que no probaba esos labios! ¡Hacía tanto que esos ojos cafés no me observaban con ternura! ¡Hacía tanto que no escuchaba su voz susurrándome palabras tiernas al oído! Me desplomé sobre mi cama como un cuerpo inerte y vacío. Y entonces me percaté de mi cruda realidad.

¡Shaoran, te extraño tanto!

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Disculpen mucho la tardanza pero es que quería hacerle justicia al primer beso de Sakura y Shaoran y estaba un poco bloqueada. Pero creo que estoy feliz con el resultado y espero que ustedes también. Por favor comenten lo que les gusta y lo que no. Y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia!


End file.
